Seperate Ways
by Devils That Cry
Summary: ...you’ve changed so much,” he admitted, he had not been prepared to see his equally loud partner in crime so reserved...
1. The Final Fight

Summary: …"…you've changed so much," he admitted, he had not been prepared to see his equally loud partner in crime so reserved…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I work from.

Another Morwen fic, still waiting for Arow to rejoin the DMC world…

* * *

The boy leaned against the rough brick wall, his eyes glaring defensively at anyone who even glanced at him. He sighed looking at the time, the bell had gone ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of his brother, he sighed watching the hundreds of other children running and shouting down the corridors.

"Hey," a familiar voice called.

Dante glared at the group of boys approaching him, as he unfolded his arms and took a defensive stance.

"Aw is the little freak all alone?" Jay cooed maliciously.

"No, you have five people behind you," he countered easily with a smirk, "But you are alone in the fact that you have the lowest amount of brain cells in the whole school." He smirked easily dodging a punch that was aimed for him and he kicked Mark who also tried launching for him breaking his leg, then Paul grabbed him long enough for Jay to punch him in the face making his nose bleed.

Paul was suddenly on the floor sporting a broken arm and Jay a broken nose and dislocated jaw, the other two boys ran faster than the newcomer could blink.

"Sorry I'm late," Vergil smirked to his twin and noted the bleeding nose, "You ok?"

"They're not," Dante grinned down at the boys on the floor.

"They never learn," Vergil shook his head and wrapped an arm around his brother steering him to the nearest room with a sink, and the best place to hide for the rest of the day.

"Why were you late?" Dante asked narrowing his eyes.

"Renire's got it in for me," he sighed with a glower thinking about the headmistress.

Dante nodded sympathetically, "Its cuz you prove that you can be a pain in the ass and do well."

"Or copy from that Michelle as she seems to think." He growled.

"Vergil, Dante," Ms Larne followed the retreating boys.

The two stopped and turned in unison, the fact they were wearing identical clothes didn't help matters in telling which was which.

She shook her head staring between the two, "Would you care to explain why Jay, Paul and Mark are badly hurt?" she stared.

Vergil stared at her, "They started it," he defended, "if they could take the hint and stop trying to pick on me and Dante they wouldn't get hurt." He said as if it was nothing.

"Vergil," the teacher gave an exasperated sigh, "You and Dante have to go to Mrs Renire's office now."

Vergil stared, "Why Dante?" he asked, "I was the one that attacked them after they attacked him," he motioned to the bloody nose for emphasis, "He had nothing to do with it."

She regarded him carefully and looked to Dante who was also staring at Vergil, "Is that right Dante?" she asked.

Dante watched Vergil a second longer then nodded, "Yeah," he said reluctantly, hating how Vergil would always take the heat for him.

Vergil gave a small flicker of a smile to Dante.

"Mrs Renire's office," Ms Larne reminded sharply.

"You be ok?" Vergil ignored her and spoke to Dante.

Dante nodded, "Yeah, thanks," the two ignored the teacher's calls as they walked into the toilet for Dante to clean up.

After half hour of sitting hiding from the inevitable trip to the office and phone call home the two walked to the office.

"About time you two showed up," the stern voice of the middle aged woman snapped, "Vergil," she hissed, "Ms Larne has already informed me you are responsible for this so Dante may go."

The two exchanged smirks, "Which one's which?" they asked in unison.

She glared hard at them, "You missed a spot of blood Dante," she pointed to the side of his nose and practically lifted Vergil off the floor dragging him inside.

Dante stood outside the door listening to her shouting and Vergil was snapping back every few pauses.

* * *

After what felt like hours the door finally opened and Dante jumped up from where he had previously slouched against the wall. He gave a questioning glance to Vergil who glowered back, he could tell something was not right but was soon dragged into the office for his own account of what happened.

Vergil slumped down in a chair for a short while until his mother turned around the corner and gave her older son a disappointed look and shook her head as he was about to speak.

Dante emerged from the door a moment later.

"Mrs Sparda," Mrs Renire spoke softly, "I am unbelievably sorry that you have to come in again so soon." She held the door open for the other woman.

Eva sat patiently listening to Mrs Renire talking about how the twins were getting on generally.

"Please Mrs Renire," she cut in, "We do not have all day, please could you just tell me what they have done this time."

The older woman sighed, "Vergil hospitalised three children at lunchtime," she said bluntly.

Eva sat in shock; she had wanted the other woman to tell her straight…just not _that_ straight, she thought in retrospect.

"I think you will agree Mrs Sparda…"

"Eva," she corrected absently, ok so her sons could get out of hand but Vergil never hurt anyone like that, "Are they seriously injured?"

"One has a broken leg, another a broken arm and the third a dislocated jaw and a broken nose, I should say it is serious."

Eva blinked several times not realising the other was still talking.

"…have spoken at length already about Vergil's violent tendencies and agreed while he is a good student his brother is not the best influence he could have. We agreed that if there was anymore trouble like this then it would be impossible to let Vergil back into any school in the state…"

"What?" Eva exclaimed.

"I am sorry Eva but we must look out for the safety of other students, he becomes very violent very quickly, it is not a good thing in a school environment, the other children are in danger…"

Eva nodded absently and sighed realising she was drifting off again.

"…therefore it is for the best that social services has been notified and they will take Vergil into care until he is more controlled…"

"You are not taking my son from me," she exploded defensively, "He is not a bad child, perhaps he could learn to control himself better but that is no reason to take him from his home. From his family. Did it not occur to you that such a separation might make him worse?" she glared hard at the older woman who just stared impassively.

"Vergil will be collected tomorrow morning which gives you the rest of today together and to pack very few belongings that he will be allowed to take." She smiled pleasantly and motioned to the door.

Eva growled and left fuming.

"Mom?" the twins jumped up but instantly shrank back at her glare.

"In the car. Now." She spoke with barely controlled anger making the brothers race ahead.

"I don't think I've seen her so angry," Dante whispered softly seeing her approach.

Vergil shook his head in agreement knowing the anger was aimed at him, "I think she is a demon," he confided.

"Mom?" Dante frowned.

"No, Renire," Vergil rolled his eyes, "It would make sense," he said, "it would explain why she is always targeting us…me…and why we're being separated…" he trailed off at Dante's look, "I heard I was being sent away…"

"WHAT!" Dante exclaimed as Eva reached them, "Mom…Verge isn't being sent away…is he?" he asked fearfully.

Eva just stared at them hard, "Get in," she ordered sharply and waited until they were in the car before driving home.

* * *

aww poor little twins (grin)


	2. Parting Ways

thanks for the reviews guys

next chapter

* * *

The twins had slinked up to their shared room guiltily, knowing that their mother was not in the best mood with them.

"Are you really going away?" Dante asked not liking the idea of being separated from his twin.

Vergil stared at him, "Not if I can help it I won't," he sighed and gave Dante a reassuring smile.

"Vergil, Dante, dinner is ready," Eva called up to them and they silently marched down the stairs lacking their usual enthusiasm.

Vergil and Dante sat opposite each other as plates were placed in front of them, usually pizza would have been eaten quickly but the twins found they had no real appetite, Dante picked at his food while Vergil just stared at it absently, wondering if his mother really intended to let them get separated.

"Are you both starving yourselves now?" Eva snapped a little harsher than intended.

Vergil sighed softly, "I'm not hungry," he murmured and gave a quick glance to his brother before leaving the dining room and stormed upstairs to his room.

"I'm not either," Dante spoke and followed the older to their room; he sighed seeing Vergil was lying on the bottom bunk with his back to the room, "V? You ok?" he spoke softly sitting by him.

Vergil gave a loud sigh and rolled to face Dante forcing a smile, "Yeah, of course I am," the smile widened into a grin, but Dante could tell it lacked Vergil's usual enthusiasm.

"Are you really going?" Dante asked fearfully.

Vergil sat up, "Not if we have something to say about it, right?" he flashed a small smirk.

Dante returned the smirk, "Yeah, we'll give 'em hell then they'll give up trying to separate us."

Vergil laughed lightly at Dante's enthusiasm when it came to playing up for people, "Of course we will." He nodded reassuringly and the two sat together in a comforting silence for a long while.

Dante let out a little yawn and looked at the clock, he had not realised how long they had just been sitting there, "I'm gonna try and get some sleep," he announced climbing the ladder to his own bed, "Night V."

"Night Dan." Vergil replied and buried himself under the covers and lay awake for a long time with only the sound of his younger twin's snoring for company until he heard small murmurs and felt the bed shift as Dante slept restlessly. "Dante?" he called out softly but received no answer, "Dan?" he climbed up to the top and shook his brother gently.

"Verge?" Dante frowned opening his sleep filled eyes and he looked up to his brother uncertainly, "S'up?" he asked, trying to hide something from the perceptive older twin.

"A nightmare?" Vergil asked softly.

Dante nodded reluctantly, "We were fighting…each other…I hurt you really bad…I think I…" he trailed off sadness welling in his eyes.

Vergil let out a soft sigh and held Dante comfortingly, "Its ok, its not gonna happen, I wouldn't want to fight you like that, besides," he grinned, "You'd never beat me in a million years."

"I wouldn't fight you like that either," Dante nodded taking comfort in his brother's words, "I could so beat you."

"Nope," Vergil shook his head grinning.

"I so could." Dante protested, his grin matching Vergils.

"Yeah right," Vergil snorted then sighed softly yawning, "I'm getting tired now," he sighed, "I gotta sleep."

Dante nodded and paused a moment, "Stay up here V?" he asked softly, not wanting to admit he had truly been scared by the nightmare that had seemed so real.

Vergil nodded and curled up protectively around his brother and the two were quick to fall to sleep.

A short while later Eva decided to check on her sons, that they were being so despondent saddened her, she sighed softly, no she would not let them be separated from her, it had probably just been a scare tactic, she made herself believe; she looked into the room and frowned not seeing Vergil in his bed a small smile crept on her face as she looked up to see two white haired heads sticking out of the red covers which were falling off; she sighed and covered her sons kissing them both lightly before turning to leave.

"Sorry mom," she heard Vergil murmur softly.

"So am I," she replied with equal softness and left the room and went into her own, after changing her clothes she climbed into the double bed and looked at the picture of her husband sadly, wishing not for the first time that he was there to help raise the half devil twins that seemed to attract trouble wherever they went and soon she joined her sons in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The sound of the door banging was what woke Eva, she groaned slightly forcing her eyes open and looked at the clock and it was flashing 9 A.M. she sighed softly hearing the door bang again loudly.

"Ok, ok," she mumbled under her breath and quickly threw some jeans and a T-shirt on and ran downstairs brushing her hair as she moved.

The door banged again, sounding it was about to come off its hinges at this point.

"Can I help?" she growled snappily glaring at the two suited men, and a well dressed bald man joined them; Eva frowned seeing his bi coloured eyes.

"We are here to collect your son, Vergil," he announced, "I am Mr Arkham and I will be taking care of your son until he finds another home."

Said twin came down the stairs to investigate what had woke him up, he froze seeing the strangers but managed to get back upstairs unnoticed.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to take him," Eva replied icily.

"Mrs Sparda, we have been given instructions to take Vergil into care, and with your refusal we have the authority to put you under arrest on the terms of being uncooperative and will also take Dante away." He spoke evenly.

Eva paled slightly at this but continued to glare at them, "I shall go and see if they are awake," she spoke icily and stormed upstairs slamming the door in their faces, "Vergil? Dante?" she called entering their room, "Are you two awake?"

There was no answer but Eva could tell that they were only pretending to sleep, "Come on, you've got to wake up now," she sighed softly, "I know you are awake."

"They've come to take me away, haven't they?" Vergil's voice was soft with a trace of fear.

Eva sighed softly, "We have no choice…"

"Yeah we do," Vergil snapped, "I'm not going."

Eva gave an exasperated sigh, "Vergil, "if you don't go then the three of us will be separated from each other and we won't see each other again. Do you want that? I won't see either of you and you won't see each other again." She gave him a pleading look.

"I don't want him to go," a quiet voice from Vergil's spoke.

"I don't want it either, but we have to…"

"I don't wanna go…but if it means that you two won't be together then I will," Vergil sighed sadly.

Eva gave a small smile at his maturity of the matter, "Get some things together and come down stairs a soon as you can." She left them alone.

"I don't want you to go," Dante whined again.

Vergil sighed softly and looked at Dante sadly, "I don't wanna go either, but if I don't mom will be left on her own," he levelled the younger with an even stare.

"Yeah, s'pose," Dante muttered looking at Vergil sulkily.

Vergil just gave him a grin and threw identical clothes to him and he brushed Dante's hair forward to match his own and they looked into the large mirror, it was like seeing three copies with an original, Vergil smirked, "Come on then."

"Vergil?" Eva called up to them, standing in the doorway talking to the suits.

"Coming," Dante called walking downstairs looking downcast, he sighed.

"You are to come with us Vergil…" Arkham stared at him.

"Wait," another voice called and Vergil stood by his twin, identical smirks on their faces, "what about me? What if I'm Vergil?"

He stared at the twins, his eyes flashing with a little annoyance.

"Ok," Dante said, "Who is who?"

Eva glares at them, "Dante…"

"What?" they spoke in unison.

Eva shook her head glaring at them.

"Sorry mom," they murmured in unison looking to the floor.

"Vergil," Arkham spoke looking at the older twin, "Gather your things, we have to go."

Vergil frowned slightly, how had he known he was Vergil?

/I don't like this/ Dante thought mentally to him.

Vergil just shook his head a little and sighed and both turned and walked back upstairs a moment.

When the bedroom door shut Dante hugged his twin tightly, his eyes welling with tears, "Please don't go," he begged as Vergil gathered a few of his things up.

"I'll be back," Vergil murmured, "I promise," he hugged Dante tightly back, "I'll always come back for you." he gave a small smile.

"Vergil?" Eva entered the room and smiled tearfully seeing the two hugging and embraced them both, "I love you both so much, and you must never forget that, neither of you."

"Love you mom," they answered in unison and kissed her cheek lightly, one on each side.

They remained like that for several moments before they broke away, and walked downstairs quietly, Vergil hugged and kissed his mother and brother once more before following Arkham into the car, he looked through the window sadly as the vehicle pulled away until his home was well out of sight.

* * *

awe (sniff) anyone got a tissue?

(grin)


End file.
